


Level Eleven

by oakleyfraser4



Series: Levitt & Octavia [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Level Eleven, Levtavia is real y'all!, We FRICKIN' WON, levtavia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleyfraser4/pseuds/oakleyfraser4
Summary: [“Well, Level Eleven,” Octavia said, stepping closer to Levitt. His heart was beating so fast, it felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest. She was staring at him, his eyes, his lips, his face, and she wasn’t blinking. He knew what he felt was love. Is that what she felt too? “Do you feel anything?”]To all Levtavia shippers: WE WON. WE FRICKIN' WON. ENOUGH SAID EXCEPT WE WONMy take on all the Levtavia content from 7x09. Including *that scene* our eyes were blessed with.Not to brag, but I am very proud of this fanfic, especially Levitt's perspective (part 1)*SPOILERS up until 7x09 'The Flock', you've been warned!* Also there was that scene in 7x09 so be prepared for some, more interesting persay, content in this fanfic. Seriously, be the judge.
Relationships: Levitt & Octavia Blake, Levitt/Octavia Blake
Series: Levitt & Octavia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810126
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Level Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to an installation in my Levitt & Octavia series.
> 
> I've calmed down since originally watching 7x09 but I'm still screaming. I can't believe it happened. I can't believe us Levtavia shippers WON! We got our endgame ♡
> 
> I'm a #1 Memori stan but Levtavia is easily in my top 5 ships. So besides the sweet Memori things that happened this episode, I loved the Levtavia kiss (& more!) that we were rewarded with. Ahhhhh.
> 
> Anyways, as promised every Levitt episode gets a fanfic for him & ESPECIALLY because this one is for him & Octavia. Still freaking about that. My oh my. 
> 
> Happy reading :)

_ Everything is fine.  _

__ _ Octavia is fine.  _

__ _ You are not alone. _

Levitt told himself these things as he recovered from his spontaneous and unexplainable brain injury. He told himself these things as he watched Octavia, Echo, Hope and Charmaine-more commonly called Diyoza by the others-on video camera. He told himself these things as Anders prepared him for training the four women for war. He told himself these things to make himself feel better and comfort him in a time of worry. And surprisingly, they helped.

Maybe it was because of Octavia. Maybe it was because of what he felt when he was with her. It was definitely that. Levitt felt things when he was with her. He felt, things. Alive. Human. He wasn't just another disciple, especially not when she looked at him in that way

Though he wondered if that’s why Anders wanted him so closely linked with the girls. Because they trusted him. Levitt knew little of their relationship as a whole, but he could tell that respectively, they all had some sort of history. It was just a matter of time until Levitt was able to figure it out.

Anders told Levitt to be present at all their teachings. He was, after all, a Level Eleven. Level Eleven’s weren’t Twelves or Head Disciples, but they had their uses. Levitt had clearance that most disciples would beg for. He knew a few more things that the common disciples. He had power. Though, it wasn’t the type of power that got you places. Unless you consider sitting in on Level Two disciple training, places. For Levitt, being near Octavia was his place of choice. As much as he adored staring into her steady green eyes, he also loved to watch her be a warrior. Someone who got revenge when people hurt her family or those she cared about. Something he had never been brave enough to do. That still sat heavy with Levitt, but he was slowly starting to gain courage. He was slowly trying to distance himself from Anders and the other disciples. But these things take time. And luckily, time was on Levitt’s side because Level Two disciples training was going to take three months.

He was alone in the room with the women to start. He watched as they stretched on the mat, ready for whatever life threw at them. Octavia looked the most chill of them all, besides Echo. While Octavia looked at ease, Echo was unphased. She clearly was ready for whatever came. It was Hope, whom Levitt was growing to like as much as Octavia did, who seemed the most on edge. And Charmaine-Diyoza-was clearly the one Levitt needed to watch out for. She had a track record already on Bardo, and getting in her way did not seem to be on Levitt’s priority list; if anyone’s, for that matter.

After facing a confrontational beginning with Diyoza, where she questioned his motives for sending them to the surface, Levitt was a little shaken up. Luckily, Octavia came to his rescue.

“If he was trying to kill us, he would’ve found easier ways to do it,” Octavia said from her place on the ground.

Levitt wanted to hug her. Clearly Diyoza thought she was the leader of them but it was actually Octavia who managed to make them stand down every time. Though as he tried to explain himself, he didn’t want to give away too many secrets. So he spilled only what he could, hopefully convincing them enough that he didn’t want them to die. “Anders himself will be the trainer, something he never does.” Pause. 

Hope butted in with a comment that almost made Levitt smile. “Oh, lucky us.”

Not missing a beat, Levitt nodded, “He usually let others dole out the punishment.” Wait for Diyoza to interrupt his thoughts again. He glanced towards the door, before stepping closer to the convict. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this but they’ll mess with your minds, try to amplify your emotions. It’s crucial that you keep control.” He finished his hint in the nick of time, as Anders entered the room. Levitt could almost hear Anders’ brain working overtime to try to comprehend what was going on. Though Levitt knew none of them would spill and he wasn’t about to either.

As training wore on, Levitt was reminded of his own training. Though his began when he was much younger and in a more vulnerable state. Before Octavia. Before falling in love. At night, now that he was back in his own quarters, he still replayed her memories back. But he also played her new ones, the ones of him. He had downloaded them secretly when Anders had left him alone in the control room. Though it could’ve cost him his life, he didn’t regret it. Now he could watch her smile every day, whenever he liked.  _ I sound like a stalker _ , Levitt thought. Yikes. 

Levitt snapped back to reality, when the training began and Anders was done giving his speech about humanity and ‘for all mankind’. His expression never changed as he watched the women destroy the trainer disciples in a flash. Though in his head he secretly admired all of them. Octavia was fluid and amazing; she hadn’t lost anything over the years. He was very impressed but then again, anything Octavia did impressed him. That even included punching him in the face, which she was very good at by the way. Levitt didn’t know if his face could handle it happening again, but he wanted her hands on his cheek again. He replayed that moment over and over whenever he could. Her hands were rough but held him like a delicate flower. He wanted that again.

After making sure to log what he saw per Anders' request, Levitt stopped staring at Octavia long enough to turn to Anders. “May I speak with you sir? They had given me an idea.”

Anders nodded. “Of course.” He turned back to watch the training though Levitt knew he was still listening. “Octavia and Zora, slower.”

Levitt swallowed and tried his best to sound as official and respectful as possible. He didn’t want to sound like he was bragging about Octavia, as Anders would want to know why he knew so much. “With all the respect sir, I've seen Octavia kill more people that I’ve known in my life. And Diyoza and Echo were trained as elite warriors,” he began. He only threw in the facts about Diyoza and Echo so it didn’t seem weird him bringing up Octavia’s skills.

Today, Anders did not seem to be in the mood for his methods to be questioned. “Which is why we can shape them,” he explained, clearly annoyed. “They’ll be invaluable in the last war.”

“Yes, but we may not have much time,” Levitt was quick to defend his point. “Clarke Griffin will arrive soon with the key and the last war will start. Maybe the fastest way in is to show them what we really are, our way of life.”  _ I could see Octavia learning our ways. Maybe she’d understand us more, and convince the others. I will do anything in my power to have her pass. _

Apparently Anders approved of this idea a bit more, as he didn't directly shoot it down. Levitt struggled to pay attention to Anders’ speech, as it was getting pretty repetitive. Levitt had heard the emotional bonds lecture a thousand times so instead he focused on Octavia. She fist-bumped Diyoza, and stood with a child-like smirk on her face, a puffed out chest. She clearly looked proud of herself for defeating Zora again. Levitt wished he could congratulate her, but that would be against protocol.

He watched her look at him. He looked back at her. Then look away. It was obvious he felt something, but the real question was, did she? Only time will tell. And though he had told Anders there wasn’t much of that left, there was still twelve weeks. Twelve measly weeks for him to fall even more in love with Octavia, and maybe, just maybe, see if she’d fall in love right back.

~

Throughout the next while of training, Levitt began to understand his position. He wasn’t necessarily crucial to the cause. He was just someone that the women trusted, Octavia especially. Sure, he had skills beyond a typical disciples measure. But he was an emotional connection.

As Levitt stood by awaiting simulation testing, he imagined what it would be like if he got to feel Octavia’s hand on his face again. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, maybe just once. Maybe just to taste what her lips were like. He couldn’t help but notice how soft they were. He wondered how many people in Octavia’s life had gotten to kiss those lips. He hoped that no matter the number, he’d be the last. 

Levitt worried he screwed things up when he and Anders showed Echo, Hope, Diyoza and Octavia the way they produce more disciples. In all fairness, though he preached that it was natural and all was well, it was kind of unsettling. Though growing in your mother was also odd to think about. Levitt's upbringing was different from everyone else's but that was a story for another time. He tried his best to encourage and educate the women but they were still uncomfortable. He guessed birth and raising talks weren’t for everyone.

Classroom lessons weren’t so great either. Levitt thought Anders preached too much.  _ For all mankind _ was a phrase even he recited as an adult, but that didn’t mean he liked hearing it over and over again. It was in the classroom that Hope looked the most uncomfortable. Levitt was worried for Octavia’s “niece” regarding what was going to happen if she didn’t start at least trying to become a disciple. He heard Anders talking one time and it didn’t look good for Hope. Maybe today’s lesson would go better. 

Physical training started late into the day. Levitt was not looking forward to a long gruelling afternoon with Anders agan, but what can you do? He took extra care in helping Octavia suit up, hoping to maybe feel her touch again. Something, anything, that would give him a sign that maybe he could express how much he loves her. They exchange a few glances, here and there, and her for sure feels a spark.

Her fingers curl over his slightly, as he helps her adjust the glove fit. And he looks right at her as he speaks in regards to Echo’s question. “After years of study we’ve managed to isolate the substance that wiped out the people from this planet.”  _ Look up at everyone else, you dumbass, _ Levitt though. He quickly glanced up and scanned the other women, so that it didn’t seem completely obvious he was into Octavia.

Hope, whom Levitt was worried for all considering her little-to-no progress made over the last few weeks, was luckily oblivious at Levitt’s staring at her aunt and plowed through with a question of her own. “Those crystal creatures that we saw outside?”

“Yes. We call it Gem-9,” Levitt said with a nod, before shifting his gaze back to Octavia, “And the little that we have would wipe everyone of Bardo.” Octavia’s eyebrows raised. Maybe factual things about Bardo impressed her? Levitt was sure to have a few more interesting facts up his sleeve. She had yet to find out his level.

It seemed as though everyone was looking at him, so he cleared his throat and attempted to bring the attention back to the real lesson at hand. “Now it's time to train.” While Anders explained the exercise, it was all Levitt could do to keep his eyes off of solely staring at Octavia. His boss was precariously watching his every move, so he couldn’t screw up.

Until Echo decides to change up the game and shoot down all the other women, blindfolded. Levitt’s heart jumped out of his chest as he watched Octavia slump to the ground. The second Echo had made the winning shot, he ran over to Octavia, helping her sit up. His sister taught him compassion, and he would never forget that part of him. Also he loved her, but that was obvious.

“Jeez, are you okay?” he asked. 

Octavia looked more befuddled than angry. “Yeah.” She took his offered hand and stood up. When her fingers interlocked with his, Levitt felt sparks fly up his arm, he wasn’t kidding. It was like this sense of electricity he never knew he needed. He wanted more.

But a glance back at Anders made him gulp and shove his feelings deep down. Echo was becoming too much like a Bardoean and it was scaring him. Sure, Levitt was a Bardoean by roots but he was going against all the rules to show Octavia he loved her. It would take a great deal for him to really obey Anders to no end. Bonds had been made, and that wasn’t something Levitt could not have stopped. His heart wasn’t his own anymore; it was Octavia’s.

So he made the choice to make the first move, like the white pieces in chess. He showed up at her door. White underclothes and a stoic expression on his face. But he cared about her and was prepared to tell her such. It was, after all, something his sister had always told him.  _ Follow your heart _ , she'd whispered to him in the depths of night, when he was scared to breathe. Back when they were struggling to live. His sister was everything.

Now Octavia was everything and she was his heart. Contrary to what one might think, when he showed up at Octavia's door, he never intended for much to happen.  _ Lie.  _ He never expected much to happen.  _ Lie.  _ He had never wanted anything more to happen, than how much he wanted Octavia.  _ Truth _ . Maybe tonight, after a long day and a hard test ahead for the women, he’d be able to open up his heart to the person who technically owned it.

He had a feeling she wasn’t asleep yet, when he knocked on her bedroom door. Her room was certainly nice, though it felt smaller to him. Cosier, perhaps, was the word. “Hey,” He said, standing nervously outside her door.

She looked surprised but happy to see him there. And luckily she was still dressed. “What’s up?” 

He took one step towards her, then waited, almost as if he was asking allowance into her room with just his gaze. “I just wanted to check in.” Her eyes flicked down and he took that as a notion for him to step all the way in. “I know it’s been rough, lots of new things,” he rambled.

“It’s not that bad.” There was a noise as Octavia pressed a button on the wall that closed the door. That was a good sign, right? It meant she intended for him to stay, for if it was just going to be a quick visit, she wouldn’t have made her room so inviting. At least that’s what Levitt was telling himself. “I’ve had worse.” 

Levitt stood staring at this gorgeous creation in front of him. “Oh, I know,” he sympathized. He knew that those things that made her worse, were really reasons why he was so in love with her.

But Octavia ploughed on. “Yeah. You’ve seen me at my worst.” Her back was to him, almost as if she was ashamed of being so  _ at his mercy _ persay, and vulnerable in front of him. He wants to wrap her up and protect her from the world. The dangers that he knows are to come, but she doesn’t. He wants to protect her and love her for all eternity. Though it’s Octavia Blake, a girl from the sky who ends up fighting her own battles just fine. Maybe he should be protected by her.

“And best.” Octavia turned to face Levitt, and it was only then that he could see his reflection in her clear iridescent green eyes. Feeling uncertain about the feelings she was radiating, he tried to sound encouraging. “Just keep it up. it's almost over.”

“You wouldn’t come here just to tell me that.” Octavia wasn’t stupid, and Levitt knew that. Was it possible that she knew what he felt; why he was here standing in front of her at that very moment?

Levitt chose to ignore what she was insinuating in case it was all wrong. Though it didn’t feel wrong to him. “This last part, you have to pass it, or…”

“Or we’re sent to penance, left to die one by one.” Octavia finished for him.  _ I wouldn’t let them do that to you, _ Levitt wanted to tell her. But the words wouldn’t form. “Do you think we’ll fail?” Octavia looked small as she sat on the edge of her sheets and looked up at him.

Levitt knew the answer to that, and luckily he was able to express it. “No. You’ve come so far, you worked hard and seem to understand our way of life. But you gotta be better at keeping your emotions under control. Right now you are at best a level two.” His smile was kind, a sort of playful encouraging smile. He wanted to sweep her off her feet like he had watched her old boyfriend Lincoln do when Octavia was much younger. He wanted to be her everything; she was his. And though he preached Anders’ words of making sure to “keep emotions under control” and “not having any bonds”, here he was, already long past fallen into deep, bottomless love for this person, this real-live girl in front of him. She made him feel, something no one else could bring to life within him. Only her.

Octavia’s response was cheeky, and Levitt knew it. “Only a two?” She asked, with a raised eyebrow and a certain  _ look _ in her eyes. “I think I’m better than that. What level are you?”

Levitt puffed out his chest a little; he was interested in Octavia’s response to his coming answer. “Eleven,” he said, trying not to brag.

“Well, Level Eleven,” Octavia said, stepping closer to Levitt. His heart was beating so fast, it felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest. She was staring at him, his eyes, his lips, his face, and she wasn’t blinking. He knew what he felt was love. Is that what she felt too? “Do you feel anything?”

“No.” Her eyes searched his face, almost daring him to act first. When he had made the decision to go to her room, he was all  _ Mr. Confident _ . Now that he was here, so close to her lips he could feel her warm breath on his face, he was suddenly shy.

Octavia stepped closer, darting out a finger to trace up his arm. It sent electric pulses through his biologically-engineered skin, as he was technically one of those baby-grown things once. Her skin was hot, like burning fire, but it was intoxicating. As was the smell of her. The existence of such a woman should be illegal.

Levitt almost forgot how to breathe as Octavia stared deeply into his eyes, practically inviting him in. “How about now?” She asked, puffing out a breath she had clearly been holding.  _ Oh the things I want to do to you, for you, with you, _ Levitt thought.

He had to keep his ground. He had to not let himself feel-well those thoughts last all of a second when her nose brushed against his and her hands fell neatly down to wrap around his. “Definitely.... Nothing,” he said, struggling to keep control of himself. In reality, all he wanted to do was ravish her. Her lips were so close to his. If he leaned just a little farther forward, they would touch and he’d fall apart. That was Octavia’s affect on him. Really, he was surprised he was managing to keep his cool for so long.

“Yeah. Me, either.” Octavia gaze shifted back up to meet Levitt’s, his brown ones meeting her green ones. There was space between them, and then there wasn’t.

Levitt’s lips crashed into Octavia’s, a hot, passionate sort of kiss. It blew his mind and he sure as hell hoped it made sparks fly for her. He couldn’t feel her breath on his lips because her breath  _ was _ his. In his very moment it was hers and it would forever be. Like he’d said before, everything was hers. His heart, his life, his feelings. All hers. Levitt’s hands fit perfectly on her hips and hers cupped his face, gently this time, and there definitely wasn’t a punch coming. This was better than anything he had ever felt in his entire life, his entire existence. If this was what love felt like, then anyone who didn’t want this feeling clearly had never truly had it. This feeling or emotion, whatever it was, was addictive. It was something he’d kill for. Because it was her.

She spun him around and pushed him towards her bed. He was more than happy to oblige and released his hands from her hips to cushion his fall. All while she clambered onto his lap, her lips were pressed to his, and he almost forgot how to breathe. They both managed a gasp of air when her shirt came off, then his. But a second away from each other was almost too long apart. His lips soon crashed back onto hers. It was bliss and perfection all mashed up into one big feeling. He wanted her more than anything else in the world.

Guilt threatened to wash over him, for it was just months ago all he wanted was for his sister to be back by his side. But kissing Octavia helped push that inkling of guilt away. Octavia was here, really here in his arms and against his body. He would always love his sister and that would never change. Perhaps Octavia was his new reason to fight. He knew he would die to protect her. Without her, love couldn’t exist.

All while Anders was telling them to break their bonds, here was Levitt forming an unbreakable one with a girl he had met only months earlier. He knew this was love. And he wasn’t sorry for going against what Anders preached. Anders called love selfish. He wasn’t wrong, as Levitt felt selfish for loving Octavia. He felt selfish because he wanted all of Octavia’s love and wasn’t planning on sharing. Despite knowing Octavia would never forget Lincoln, he wanted to be that someone new for her. Someone she could love because he sure as hell loved her.

In the midst of preparing for the last war of all mankind, Levitt and Octavia knew time was short so together, they were going to really, truly feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The promo for 7x10 looks scary as hell for Levitt I'd go search it up on YouTube right now if you haven't seen it. Levitt better not die or I'll be sad
> 
> Also in case you wanted to know, I asked my bf for a guy’s perspective on kissing. You’re welcome. That was a very awkward conversation and frankly, you should all be thankful *shudders* ;)


End file.
